Por Acidente
by lah15
Summary: E se por acidente você se apaixonasse pelo seu melhor amigo...  O que vc faria?
1. O Meu Melhor Amigo

E se por acidente você se apaixona se pelo seu melhor amigo.

O que você faria?

Contaria pra ele?

Eu não.

Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga e estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo.

O q eu vou fazer?

Nem eu mesma sei.

Cap. 1

O Meu Melhor Amigo

Vou meio que resumir pra vocês como o conheci.

"_Eu tinha 9 anos e estava no parque chorando, por que tinha brigado com o meu pai. Quando ouso uma voz perguntando:_

_- Por que você esta chorando?- eu olhei pra cima (ela estava sentada no balanço) um menino da minha idade estava no balanço ao lado._

_Hinata- P-por n-a-nada- sequei meus olhos rapidamente com as costas das mãos._

_-ninguém chora por nada._

_Hinata- E-eu b-briguei com o meu p-pai._

_- ah- ele virou o rosto pra frente e disse:_

_- Quando eu brigo com o meu pai ou com o meu irmão, eu venho aqui pra pensa!_

_Hinata- Hum..._

_Então ele levanto e se afasto, eu pensei que ele ia embora, então voltei a abaixar a cabeça. Então ouvi sua voz de novo._

_- toma- Quando olhei pra cima ele estava com dois sorvetes de chocolate na mão e estendia um pra mim._

_- Quando eu fico triste, tomo um sorvete pra me anima._

_Hinata- O - obrigada.- peguei o sorvete e comecei a tomar._

_Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, até que eu resolvi falar: _

_Hinata- er... obrigada de novo, me animo mesmo._

_-de nada, qual o seu nome?_

_Hinata- Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga e o seu?_

_- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."_

E foi assim que conheci Sasuke que é meu melhor amigo e que agora descobri que estou apaixonada por ele. Descobri isso a um ano e agora tenho 16, eu fui descobrindo aos poucos e só agora tenho certeza. Tipo eu sabia e não sabia ao mesmo tempo e só fui ter certeza agora. (sacas, a lógica?)

Bom nesse momento estou arrumando meu quarto e pensando em como me declarar, quando ouso alguém bater na porta.

Toc toc. ( tosco eu sei, mas ñ pensei em nada melhor)

Hinata- entra.

- papai ta te chamando pra jantar.

Hinata- ok, obrigada hanabi.

Hanabi- vem logo.

Hinata- ok.

Terminei de arrumar o quarto e fui jantar, que por um acaso foi um evento silencioso.

Quando terminei de janta pedi licença e fui pro quarto mexer no PC, entrei no MSN e comecei a falar com uma amiga minha a Tenten.

*** MSN ON ***

Ten s2 diz:

Oiiiiiie hina, tud bem?

Hina diz:

Siiim, e com vc ten?

Ten s2 diz:

Tud otimooo.

Mas...

Hina diz:

Mas o q ?

Ten s2 diz:

Mas aahhhhhhhhhhhh...

Hina diz:

Vc fiko com o meu priimo?

Ten s2 diz:

Siiiiim.

Hina diz:

Jura, mas tipo assim vc foi flar com ele?

Ten s2 diz:

Tipo eu fui fla com ele, eu meio q empaquei, ai eu flei rápido, ele flo pra eu repeti pq ele ñ tinha entendido

Hina diz:

Hum... continuaa.

Ten s2 diz:

Eu flei q gostava dele e q só queria q ele soube se e eu ia sai quando.

Hina diz:

Quando?

Ten s2 diz:

Quando ele me seguro o meu braço e me beijo, ai ele disse q tbm gostava de mim.( lê- se ele tbm ama ela)

Hina diz:

Que lindoo *_*

Ten s2 diz:

Neh! E ai como vc vai contar pro S q vc gosta dele?

Hina diz:

ainda ñ sei..

Ten s2 diz:

hum...

vc ñ tem coragem de contar pra ele cara a cara neh?

Hina diz:

É. Pq?

Ten s2 diz:

pq vc ñ escreve uma carta pra ele, e amanha na escola vc coloka na mochila dele?

Vcs sentam um do lado do outro msm.

Hina diz:

Ñ sei, mas vou pensar.

Tenho q sair.

Até amanha. BjOoOoS

Xau.

Ten s2 diz:

Ok, mas pensa msm.

Até amanha

BjOoOoS xau.

*** MSN OFF ***

Sai do MSN era umas 10:00 hs, e fui pensar no que a Tenten disse, sabe o q eu resolvi fazer?

Resolvi escrever um bilhete.

*** Bilhete ON ***

Sasuke me encontre no parque a onde nos conhecemos depois da aula, preciso falar com você.


	2. Bilhete O Que Vai Acontecer?

Cap. 2

Bilhete, O Que Vai Acontecer?

No dia seguinte...

Fui pra escola normalmente, conversando com a tenten.

Tenten- e ai como você vai fazer pra conta?

Hinata- eu vou colocar um bilhete no caderno dele na hora do intervalo, pedindo pra ele me encontra no parque.

Tenten- Ok, mas seja rápido

Hinata- ok.

Chegamos na escola e as quatro primeiras aulas passaram rapidamente, bateu o sinal e todos saíram menos eu, a Tenten e o Sasuke.

Sasuke- hina você vem?- ela já tava no porta.

Hinata- já vou, vai na frete que eu vou pegar uma coisa pra Tenten.

Tenten- daqui a pouco ela vai. =D

Sasuke saiu da sala, então eu fui ate a carteira dele e abri o caderno e coloquei o bilhete aberto.

Depois da escola fui direto pro parque, não tive coragem de olhar pra ele depois que ele viu o bilhete. Sentei no mesmo balanço e fiquei esperando.

Sasuke- hina, você queria falar comigo?

Hinata- S- sim.

Sasuke- pode falar.

Hinata- bem é que...

Sasuke- hina fala logo.

Respirei fundo e disse muiito rápido.

Hinata- euqueriadizerqueteamo,éisso.

Sasuke- o que. Hinata não entendi.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez, eu já estava vermelha.

Hinata- eu queria te dizer que eu te amo, é isso tchau.

E sai correndo não tive coragem de olhar a reação dele.

Quando cheguei em casa fui direto pro quarto liga pra Tenten.

*** Ligação ON ***

Tenten- Alo.

Hinata- Tenten, eu conteiiii.

Tenten- serio?

Tenten- e o q ele falo?

Hinata- não sei eu sai correndo.

Tenten- O QUE?

Tenten- Por que você fez isso?

Hinata- não sei, eu fiquei com vergonha.

Tenten- ok, mas como você vai fala com ele amanha na escola?

Hinata- não sei.

Tenten- o Neji chego tenho que ir, depois eu falo com você ok?

Hinata- ok tchau.

Tenten- tchau.

*** Ligação OFF ***

Ontem eu nem entrei no MSN e tbm desliguei o celular e estava até cogitando a idéia de faltar hoje mas a obrigação falou mais alto, eu sei fui uma completa covarde, mas veja por esse lado hoje vou ter q falar com ele mesmo.

Fui pra escola um pouco mais tarde, perdi a hora. Quando cheguei quem eu encontro no portão, sim ele mesmo o Sasuke.

O que eu faço agora viro e saio correndo, não chega de fugir. Ai meu deus ele ta vindo na minha direção, e tem muiiiita gente que não entro.

Sasuke- até que enfim você chego, preciso falar com você.

Hinata- agora?- diz que não, diz que não...

Sasuke- agora, sobre o q você me falo ontem, era verdade?-perguntou serio.(detalhe ele não tava falando nada baixo, tod mundo paro pra olha)

Hinata- e-e-era- para tudo, para o mundo que eu quero descer ele ta sorrindo, pera ai ele ta rindo de mim?

Hinata- n-não te-tem graça.

Sasuke- eu sei, é que eu to feliz.

Hinata- feliz, por que voc...- não consegui terminar de falar, por que ele me beijou. Da pra acreditar? Ele ta me beijando, na frente de toda escola. Para tudo na frente da escola toda. O.O

Nos separamos por que faltou o oxigênio. ¬¬

Sasuke- eu tbm te amo...

Hinata- s-se-serio?

Sasuke- serio. =D

Tipo assim só ai eu me toquei da nossa platéia.

Sasuke- hina- eu tava olhando envolta muiiito vermelha claro, então olhei pra ele de novo.

Hinata- s-sim.

Sasuke- quer namorar comigo?

Platéia em volta: ACEIIITAAAAAAAA..

Hinata- claro, que siim.^^ muiitoooo vermelha

É e foi assim que eu comecei a namorar o meu melhor amigo.

Fim


End file.
